degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Fall
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip, only to find out its not what they expected. ''' Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in chapter 1) *Xav (neck slit in chapter 2) *Yazzy (drowned in chapter 3) *Chris (head bashed in chapter 4) *Jewlee (head bashed in chapter 4 Episode 5 ''After the discovery of Chris and Jewlee, everyone has been terrified. They have all gathered around the campfire, because even now being in groups isn't safe. '' '''Gage: '''Whoever is doing this, admit it now. ''Everyone is looking at each other with terrified faces, except for Christina who stares at the ground and buries her face into her blanket. '' '''Gage: '''So no one is going to admit it, huh? Fine then. No one is going anywhere until someone says something. ''Hours pass. No one has talked. '' '''Ash: '''Well, since no one is going to say anything, how about we play a game? '''Cam: '''What kind of game? '''Ash: '''Truth or Dare. It's a camp tradition to play it at least once. ''Everyone looks at Gage for approval to play. '' '''Gage: '''Well...if it lightens the mood. '''Ash: '''Okay! I'll go first. Um.....Gegi! Truth or dare? '''Gegi: '''Um....truth. '''Ash: '''Is it true that you used to pretend you were a witch? ''Gegi blushes and everyone laughs. '' '''Ash: '''I'll take that as a yes. Okay, Gegi. It's your turn. '''Gegi: '''Ok! Cam, truth or dare? '''Cam: '''Truth. '''Gegi: '''Is it true that you cried while listening to the Angel Beats! soundtrack? '''Cam: '''Well...I did but who didn't! '''Gegi: '''True.... '''Cam: '''Kieran, truth or dare? '''Kieran: '''Truth. '''Brandon: '''Is everyone going to pick that? '''Cam: '''Brandon hush. Ok Kieran, did you have a crush on Lizzy before she snapped? '''Kieran: '''You aren't funny. And no. Who could ever love that she-demon?! ''Brandon looks down.'' '''Kieran: '''Sorry, Brandon. Kaylin, truth or dare? '''Kaylin: '''I'll pick dare. '''Kieran: '''I dare you to.....stick your hand in the mud....and then eat it. '''Kaylin: '''Thats sick! '''Kieran: '''Hey you picked dare not me. ''Kaylin slowly reaches her hand in the dirt and licks the tip of her finger. She spits it out.'' '''Kaylin: '''THAT'S SO FUCKING GROSS! '''Matt: '''I'm sorry you had to go through that babe. '''CC: '''Looks like my prediction was true. '''Kaylin: '''Anyway....Hunter. Truth or dare? '''Hunter: '''Truth. '''Kaylin: '''Is it true that Gage doesn't let you get near him when you two are in your tent? '''Hunter: '''Yes! (''f'rowns)'' Alex: '''Gage thats so mean! '''Gage: '''I prefer my personal space. ''Hunter ponders who he is going to ask when a sudden idea pops in his head. He gets an evil look on his face and turns to Gage.'' '''Hunter: '''So Gage, truth or dare? '''Gage: '''Dare I guess. '''Hunter: '''I dare you to kiss me. ''Everyone gasps. '' '''Gage: '''What?!!! '''Hunter: '''I dare you...to kiss me. '''Gage: '''I d-don't have to do that! '''Cam: '''You did pick dare. '''Gage: '''Cam! '''Cam: '''Hey I didn't pick it! '''Hunter: '''Gage I know how bad you like me! '''Gage: '''What? I don't like you like that! '''Hunter: '''Then why are you making such a big deal? '''Gage: '''I'm not! '''Hunter: '''Then kiss me! ''Gage grabs Hunter forcefully and kisses him. He then buries his head in his hands to hide his blush. Ash falls to the ground and Brandon stares at her, confused. '' '''Gage: ''(quietly and almost robotic) Dani truth or dare? '''Dani: '''Dare. '''Gage: '''Kiss the dirt or....something. 'Dani laughs and kisses the dirt. ''' Dani: '''Sarah, truth or dare? '''Sarah: '''Truth! '''Dani: '''Is it true that you and Ari are dating? '''Sarah: ''(looks at Ari) I mean....maybe. 'Ari nods and they both blush. Everyone awws. ''' Dani: 'That's all I needed to hear. '''Sarah: '....okay....CC, truth or dare? '''CC: '''I'm not a wimp. Dare. '''Sarah: '''I dare you to run to the top of the cliff and bring back bark from the oak tree to prove you went there! '''CC: '''No problem! I run track! ''CC takes off'' ''~'' '''CC: '''There's the tree. Right on the edge! ''CC goes to rip the bark off when suddenly the hooded figure grabs her. '' '''CC: '''N-no! Don't kill me, please! ''The hooded figure drags her to the end of the cliff. CC pushes against it but its no use, it's too strong. '' '''CC: '''Please! I'll do anything!!! Just please don't hurt me!!! ''The hooded figure remains silent. It kicks out CC's legs and she falls on her bottom. The hooded figure keeps walking toward her, and she keeps backing up. She had completely forgotten she was on the edge of the cliff. With one more scoot, she falls. Right off the end.'' ''~'' '''Ari: '''She's been gone a long time...maybe we should go look for her. '''Gage: '''Let's all go together. ''The group walks up to the cliff. CC is nowhere in sight. Sarah looks over the edge and screams. Everyone runs over to her and peers over. They all stagger back. '' '''Sarah: '''This is...all my fault... ''CC's head was detached from her body. The cliff had jagged, large rocks at the bottom. One had made a clean cut through CC's neck. She didn't feel any pain when she died. Only fear. '' ''Everyone directs their attention to the oak tree. A note is there. It reads:'' 'SHOULD'VE PICKED TRUTH. ' '''~ END EPISODE 5 Category:Blog posts